


hello, doctor [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, The Hour
Genre: Gen, randall is sort of the doctor, the hour au, was done before season 8 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara are in London, where there are no aliens or critical danger. Which makes their adventure even more dangerous. And the best way to blend in is to join the crew of the news programme "The Hour".</p>
<p>Done before the season 8 premiered</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, doctor [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Saltillo - Opening


End file.
